


Temptation

by Wackybutton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wackybutton/pseuds/Wackybutton
Summary: R/S Games 2017 - Day 15 - Team SiriusQuidditch and a prank lead to Sirius acting on his feelings for Remus.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> **Team:** Sirius  
>  **Title:** Temptation  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Genres:** Fluff, Romance, Humor, Canon-Compliant  
>  **Word Count:** 2600  
>  **Summary:** Quidditch and a prank lead to Sirius acting on his feelings for Remus.  
>  **Prompt:** #42 - "The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it." - Oscar Wilde

Remus lay on a couch in the common room. His straw blonde hair the only thing visible above the thick tome his nose was buried in. The portrait swung open and Sirius bounded in, followed closely by his messy haired brother in arms. Immediately the atmosphere in the common room seemed to go up a notch. The Marauders had that effect on rooms - everything became heightened, brighter, more real when the four boys were there. They overflowed with life and everybody else basked in it. Sirius came up behind Remus, loose strands of long dark hair tickling Remus' scarred face as he bent over to see what held his friend's attention. 

"Whatcha reading?" asked Sirius, attempting to flip through the pages. Holding tightly to the book in an attempt to keep his place Remus merely turned it so that the words on the cover could be read. 

"A Biography of Oscar Wilde? Who's that?"

"Merlin!" Remus exclaimed. "So many questions when I'm trying to read. I should have gone to the library."

Sirius flashed his most disarming grin. The one he used whenever McGonagall caught the boys out of bed after curfew again, or when Slughorn wanted to know why the entrance to the Slytherin common room was currently guarded by a roaring red and gold lion. The one he knew that nobody could resist. 

"C'mon Moony, if you'd gone to the library you wouldn't be able to hear about the incredible prank that Prongs and I have just come up with. So answer my question and I can tell you all about it." said Sirius. Remus' pale face flushed with colour and Sirius felt a little jolt of pleasure that he'd managed to get the werewolf to react like that. 

Giving a long suffering sigh Remus put the book down in his lap and looked right into Sirius' pale grey eyes. 

"Oscar Wilde was a Muggle writer at the end of the Victorian era. He went to prison for sodomy, I assume you know what that is?" Remus quirked an eyebrow at a now slightly flustered Sirius, who muttered something incoherent and nodded. "He reminds me of you," he continued. Sirius' pale face went even paler. Surely Remus couldn't know the thoughts he'd been having? The dreams of the skinny boy talking to him now licking his way down his body. Of pleasure he could barely imagine. Unaware of the terror currently overwhelming his friend Remus went on, "There's a famous quote from him, that everyone in the Muggle world knows: 'The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it... I can resist anything except temptation.' It sounds like something you'd say." 

James, who by this point had joined the boys, piped up with his agreement to Remus' point. 

Unsure what to say, Sirius laughed. A high, uncertain kind of laugh. Before quickly attempting to change the subject to that of the prank he had been eagerly planning with James. 

"Where's Wormy? We need all of the Marauders to be involved for for this to work. And the Quidditch game is tomorrow so we'll have to hurry" 

"He was planning to go to the kitchens last I saw him. Maybe we should go there too?" suggested Moony. 

"You just want some of that treacle tart they served at lunch!" James laughed, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulder. Sirius felt a tingle of envy, wishing it was his arm around the wiry shoulders, but followed his friends out of the portrait hole down to the picture of the fruit that they'd discovered in second year would grant them access to the kitchens.

              -------------------------------------

This idea to charm the Slytherin brooms to trail red and gold sparks during their upcoming match against Hufflepuff might just be their greatest plan yet Sirius thought to himself as he watched the Map, waiting for the prefects on duty that night to finish and return to their dorms. As the dot labelled Emmeline Vance finally settled in Ravenclaw tower, the Marauders grabbed James' invisibility cloak and headed to the door. Throwing it over themselves, they went to descend the stairs when James caught a glimpse of them in the mirror. 

"Shit. You can see our feet. Moony you've got to stop growing." 

"Or Wormy needs to stop going to the kitchens." snickered Sirius. 

A disgruntled cry came from Peter at the front of the group. James made soothing sounds whilst turning to glare at Sirius. Sirius however was completely oblivious; all of his attention was on the way Remus body was pressed against his back and the way that he could feel the breath of the taller boy warming his scalp with every exhale. He concentrated hard on getting his racing pulse under control, knowing that with his werewolf skills Remus would notice, would be able to smell the arousal that was threatening to overwhelm him. It wasn't his fault that he was thinking of how the pressure would change of the weight against his back was pressing him into a bed, fingers running up his legs...

Remus' chest pressed further against his back as he took a deep breath, preparing to speak. Fuck, Sirius thought, he has noticed. And now he's going to say something . Maybe he thinks that saying it in front of the others will stop me freaking out. Instead, the werewolf reinforced his position as the sensible one by pointing out that it didn't need all four of them to go to the broom cupboard. The rest agreed. But who was to go? Sirius had the most proficiency with the spell, but it was James' cloak. Peter was the best at the Lumos spell, but Remus could hear and smell people approaching without the risk of their lit wands being spotted. Somebody needed to hold each broom whilst the charm was applied, so James should definitely go. But that left either Peter or Remus alone and that was unfair. Eventually, after much whispered argument it was decided that Sirius should go to apply the charm and Remus with him, as he could act as both lookout and broom holder. 

          ---------------------------------------------

"Somebody's coming!" Sirius' froze mid-charm. 

"Are you sure?"

"No, my excellent hearing has suddenly decided to mess up at exactly the same moment my nose thinks there's a person" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Oh hush Moony, you know what I mean. What are we going to do?"

"I'd suggest hide," said Remus wryly, "Unless you fancy explaining to Filch exactly what the two of us are doing. Alone. At night.".

Actually, Sirius could think of a fantastic reason for them to be out at night like this. But he wasn't going to tell Remus that. He didn't want to risk him thinking that he was being serious. Which he totally wasn't, he told himself. Brushing aside the little voice inside him that whispered that this could be the chance to press his lips against the full ones of the boy stood next to him, make them swell even more before they move to more sensitive areas, to blaze a trail for fingers to follow... 

"...there. Padfoot, are you listening to me?"

Padfoot had to admit that no, he was not. He claimed distraction in wondering why Mrs Norris always seemed to hate him in particular.

"Nowt to do with you being a dog I'm sure." Remus rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I was saying that we should go and hide in the cupboard with the school brooms. I doubt anyone would look there; why would we be messing with them? Especially when the decent brooms are here. And we could use a spell to make some noise elsewhere? Help me Pads, this is your expertise not mine."

Shaking his head in a manner that be fit the large black mutt he could become, Sirius focused on the present. "Yeah, yeah. Sounds good. A nice basic wingardium leviosa ought to help us out." Sirius waved his wand at a pile of old quaffles visible in the next room as Remus dragged him into the cupboard. 

**CRASH**

Sirius tried hard not to think about the dreams he'd had that began in much the same way. The solemn, thoughtful boy leading him into a dark, enclosed space. They stood face to chest (when did Remus get so tall?) and tried to keep quiet. Had it been anybody else they would have trusted to the invisibility cloak, but they'd often had cause to wonder whether they worked on cats and it wasn't worth the risk. Focus on the cat, Sirius told himself. Focus on the mundane. On the danger. Not on the sharp animal scent pressed to your face, on the muscles you know are beneath that baggy jumper, on the scars you want to trace with your tongue... Fuck, Sirius thought. Just as he thought he couldn't take anymore and would have to do something no matter what the reaction of his friend would be, said friend let out a breath and said it was safe. 

"Filch seems to think that it was that mangy cat belonging to whats-his-name? That sop in your brother's year"

Ignoring the sharp pain at the mention of his brother Sirius responded. "Barty Crouch?" 

"That's the one! Anyway, we should finish and get back as soon as we can. Don't want to have to do that again!"

Ignoring the throb of disappointment, he would be quite happy to do that again many times, Sirius murmured assent and went back to charming the brooms.

              --------------------------------------

The two boys pulled the invisibility cloak off as they entered the dorm. Immediately they were set upon by James and Peter who demanded to know every detail, to allow them to live the adventure vicariously. After sympathizing about the perils of Mrs Norris, and agreeing that Barty Crouch's cat was indeed mangy ("Mind, what do you expect from the pet of a Slytherin?") the boys settled into their beds, wanting to be well rested before the pay off for this latest prank happened. Small snores emanated from Peter's bed immediately, and before long James's earth rattling noises followed. Sirius listened for the settling of Remus' breath. The third boy didn't snore. Even in sleep he tried to attract as little attention as possible. Sirius knew he wouldn't be sleeping for a long time, the sensations of earlier imprinted on his body, his mind running through scenarios where he'd been braver.

               ----------------------------------------

The whole school had turned out for the final Quidditch match of the season. If Slytherin won this match they won the cup. If Ravenclaw won but there was less than a 40 point margin, Slytherin won the cup. If Slytherin lost by more than 40 points however then Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup for the fifth year in a row. Most of the school were decked out in blue and silver to support the studious house. "Maybe we should have done the Ravenclaw colours," muttered Peter, "Less obvious it was us."

"Since when have the Marauders shied away from the acclaim our amazing pranks have brought us?" laughed James, as the teams began to file onto the pitch. 

Soon, the whistle blew for the teams to take to the air. Immediately, the sparks began to trail from the Slytherin brooms. This being Quidditch, the game wasn't halted despite the guffaws from the crowd, or the angry shouts from the Slytherin team, who were circling the referee demanding an investigation. Whilst this was happening the Ravenclaw chasers saw their chance and headed straight for the Slytherin hoops. The Marauders looked at each other, all grinning in delight. And Sirius imagined kissing Remus' lips, wondering if his eyes would still shine in the same way. Shouts from the crowd drew his attention back to the game. The Ravenclaw chasers had racked up three goals but the Slytherin seeker, ignoring the sparks now, had dropped into a steep dive. The Ravenclaw chaser tried to follow and overtake but was too far behind. Gasps went up from the crowd and James turned his head, unable to bear being the captain who lost them the cup. Suddenly a boo arose from the Slytherin stands and Sirius looked up from consoling James to see that a bludger had hit the Slytherin seeker, knocking them off course. Now the two seekers were neck and neck, racing towards the snitch. The crowd held their breath. 

A glint of gold could suddenly be seen in the Ravenclaw seeker's hand in the moment before she was mobbed by the rest of the team. Three quarters of the stands began to cheer.

              ----------------------------------------

The party in the Gryffindor common room had been going on for several hours now. James had taken the cloak and an hour later reappeared with bottles of Butterbeer and Firewhisky aplenty. As a consequence, the atmosphere was rather merry and the common room was even louder than usual. Sirius was dancing with Marlene McKinnon and her girlfriend Dorcas, but his eyes never left the sofa where Remus sat. Still with his book in hand, despite the party going on around him. He wished that he dared go grab his Moony, kiss him, claim him here in front of the whole room. Instead he reminded himself that Remus was his friend and certainly didn't feel that way about him. But Circe's tits it was tempting.

When Remus got out of his seat and headed towards the staircase leading towards their bedroom Sirius became instantly alert. Was something wrong? He had to know that Remus was ok. Disentangling himself from the two girls he raced towards the staircase. Once in their dormitory he went towards Remus' bed, noting that the curtains had been drawn. "Moony?" he ventured.

"Yeah?" came the response from the bed. "What do you want Pads? I thought you were busy with Marlene." Remus almost spat the name out. 

"I was, but I thought I'd leave her to her girlfriend and come pester you" Sirius said, as he pressed his nose through the curtain. He stopped abruptly as he came face to face with the object of his fantasies. No, he reminded himself, his friend.   _But would a friend walk out of a room because I was dancing with a girl?_ whispered the little voice inside his head. Giddy on Firewhisky, Sirius wondered once again what it would be like to just move forward that faction of an inch, remove the space between them, and taste Remus' lips. For a moment he congratulated his imagination for making this time so realistic, before realising that he wasn't imagining it. Remus' lips were pressed to his, and his tongue was pressing gently at them, seeking entrance. 

He pulled away in shock, and Remus dropped the book he'd been holding. That biography of the Muggle. Sirius remembered the quote Remus had read to him the day before and found himself mouthing it; "The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it." At least, he consoled himself, this meant he should be rid of the urges to kiss one of his best friends. 

"I can resist everything except temptation." Remus finished the quotation. Sirius' eyes widened as he found the surprisingly strong arms of his friend around his neck and the lips he had been so tempted by pressed firmly against his own.


End file.
